Bounty
by judging
Summary: LOK AU. What if Korra and the gang worked for Amon as bounty Hunters? M for explicit language and mature and sexual themes. Credit to carrotcakebandit on deviantart for the cover :)
1. Chapter 1: Staying Alive

_**Hi guys. So, I've been off FanFiction for what seems to be the longest, but I've finally returned. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new LOK AU!**_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It was muggy in Amon's throne room. The walls made of packed dirt were wet with moisture. No sound bounced off the walls, only the sound of his own breathing. Amon rested on his throne, his arms placed neatly on the handles. He was waiting for Gabriel, one of his workers, to come back with a head. The head of a man who's had a bounty for several years. If Gabriel didn't have it, Amon would have to kill him. It was that simple.

Sounds echoed from the walls, signaling someone was approaching the room. Two guards stood in the doorway, making post by the door. Gabriel stepped in, and just as Amon was about to scream in anger, Gabriel pulled out a bloody head wrapped in cloth stained with blood from behind his back.

Amon knew Gabriel couldn't see him smile behind his mask, but he did it anyway. "Excellent job, Gabriel. " He whispered, cracking his knuckles.

"Now, where is Korra?"

* * *

**_Korra's POV_**

"Hurry the fuck up! I got shot, for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. The pain surged through my body like an electrical shock. Bolin dragged me along the grass, the blood staining it a red color. I felt hot tears rolling down my face. My hand clasped over the bullet and wound. Blood soaked my hand.

"Stay calm, Korra. Mako 's going to take the bullet out, okay?" Asami said. She crouched down to meet me at eye level, her hair becoming a shield from the blazing sun.

Mako appeared with metal tweezers, crouching down also. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're not about to stick those inside of me." I said, seriousness cloaking my tone. Bolin laughed. And I knew what he was laughing about. He was such a perv.

"I have to, Korra. It's the only way to stop the pain. Hold still." He replied, taking my hand off the wound. He slowly inserted the tweezers in and began to pull out the bullet. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes closed tighter. It hurt like hell.

"Almost there. Hold tight." With one final jerk, the bullet was out my body. Asami had ran into our bounty's house and found a towel. She pressed it over my now pumping blood wound.

"Just keep applying pressure until we get you to the hospital." Asami said, helping me by pressed her hand over mine.

"He got away, didn't he?" I asked silently. A slight breeze was the only sound that followed.

"Shit. Amon's gonna be pissed." I gulped in anger.

"Oh, and fun fact, he might kill us. We don't have what he wants. You remember what happened to Luke." Asami grumbled. The distant memory came back to me. I stood there, cringing as Amon sliced Luke's head off, blood splattering among the walls. And the only thing Amon said after killing the innocent man was, "We'll need a new rug. This one's got blood all over it."

"You're right, Asami. I don't want to go back if we don't have what he wants." Bolin agreed.

"But, how are we going to survive? What if he has people go out and search for us?" Mako countered. We all sat there on the side of our bounty's house. Cops would be here any second.

"I don't know, but I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive." Asami said. She was pressing down harder on my woud.

"Man, I knew I should have shot sooner!" I exclaimed.

"Korra, it's not your fault. His bullet hit you first and he got away. It'll be fine. We just have to…find a way to get by without bounty hunting. Maybe we could, get a job – a real job – and sort of live a normal life." Mako said. I looked down at the blades of grass.

"You're right."

"Let's get out of here, before the cops question us and we'll die in jail." Bolin said, standing up. He helped me up and we all left the scene.

* * *

**_3rd Person's POV_**

Amon was surprised as soon as a guard ran up to him, out of breath. Amon was pouring himself a glass of water.

"What is it?" He asked. The guard stood straight and cleared his throat.

"I have gotten word that the bounty Korra and the others were supposed to have killed is still alive. He's roaming the streets of Republic City."

Amon felt a strong sense of anger. His whole body tensed.

"Where are Korra and the others now?" Amon asked, trying to keep his from exploding with hatred.

"We've gotten nothing from theme, sir. They haven't returned." The guard said. The cup of water in Amon's hand was crushed, glass littering the ground.

"When they have returned, let me know. So I can kill each and every one of them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, guys. Please review and follow the story! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Next update will probably be tomorrow because I start school again on Tuesday, but I'll let you all know. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Consciousness

**Hey guys! Thanks to takara410 for the review! Here's the next chapter. BTW In this story, Asami can bend, also. She's an earth bender. Wanted to let you know because it comes in handy in the chapter.**

* * *

_**Korra's POV**_

Republic City was crowded. Cars honked on the streets, traffic building up. People hurried down the sidewalks, late for work. Shops and cafes opened, people already beginning to shop and dine. All the sounds clashed and made one: the sound of a busy city.

"So, where do we start?" Asami asked her hands on her hips. Her dark slightly blew in the wind. She looked at us.

"Preferably the hospital. I am still bleeding, you know." I remarked. Her eyes flashed open wide.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so sorry. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk, violently pushing past people that were in the way. The Republic City Hospital was 2 blocks away, but Asami made it feel like it was on the next street. We were there in a matter of minutes.

The inside of the hospital was cool. A receptionist sat at the desk, typing away on a computer.

"It's an emergency. Our friend was shot." Asami said. The receptionist looked up and then back at the computer.

"Please wait in the waiting room for your name to be called. Name?"

Asami made a no-she-didn't face. "No, we need a room right now. She's bleeding life blood."

The receptionist gave Asami a stern look. "You're going to have to wait, ma'am."

Asami rolled her eyes. Mid-roll, she smirked. The hospital rumbled, and then stopped. A radio on the receptionists' desk crackled and came to life.

"There's been a disturbance of the 5th floor. I need all workers that are not caring to anyone to report."

The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Please wait here." And with that, she left.

"You did that, didn't you Asami?" I asked. She pulled me along to the elevator.

"We will not speak of it." Asami replied. The elevator opened and we got in. The door closed and I pressed a random number – 14. Anything other than 5.

"Do you even know how to hook her up to the machines?" Bolin asked.

Asami shook her head, a confused look on her face. "No? But I'll figure out something."

"Oh gosh." I said, my head becoming light. I didn't realize I fell until Mako held me in his arms.

"Ok, we need to hurry." He said. The elevator opened and in front of us was a long hallway. I couldn't see it clearly, it was all a blur. I could feel that Mako was running, though.

"Whaaa?" I whispered.

"Korra, stay quiet. We found a room." Mako replied. He set me down on a bed and went to work. I could feel IV's and equipment all over my body. Everything was slowly beginning to get blurrier.

And just before my eyes closed, I saw one of Amon's guards creeping through the window, a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

Amon was sitting on his throne once again, peering at his nails. He was waiting for a follow up on Korra and her friends. He didn't think it would take this long.

Footsteps echoed outside the hall and the guard he sent out was in front of him, panting.

"Did you find them?" He spoke.

"Yes, sir." Amon sat up straight.

"Where are they?"

"They're in the hospital, sir. Korra has been shot and has lost consciousness. Her friends are helping her." The guard said. Amon sat back slowly in the chair.

"Good. I hope she doesn't wake up."

* * *

**So, this chapter was short and not that good, but it's still an update. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
